


Shower and a Show

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Shameless Destiel Smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Profound Bond, Profoundbot Prompts, Profoundbots, Short One Shot, Showers, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean just saw Cas getting out of the shower.Cas thinks Dean needs a spank.Sam is blow-drying his hair.My contribution for the ProfoundBond server's botstat challenge from 3 September 2018





	Shower and a Show

Sam stood in his room blow drying his hair. The last hunt was a bloody one. They all needed showers. Sam, of course, had bolted from the Impala with dibs on the first shower. While there were multiple showers in the bunker, they had only ever used the one, keeping themselves confined to one area of the bunker for the most part.

Cas had taken the second shower since Dean had still been unpacking the weapons that needed cleaning. Sam had grabbed the blow dryer and headed to his room, vacating the bathroom for Cas.

Dean finished unpacking the weapons and as he passed his reflection he was shocked by the amount of blood in his hair.

“Damn,” Dean picked some unidentifiable goop out of his hair. “I need a shower.” He wiped his hands on his already filthy jeans and headed to the shower. He listened for a moment. The water wasn’t running. He opened the door to a very naked and wet Cas.

“Dean,” Cas didn’t even move to grab a towel.

On instinct, Dean shut the door. Only, he shut himself into the bathroom with Cas. “Cas,” Dean tried keeping his eyes on Cas’s face while his cheeks burned. Cas tilted his head to the side. Dean’s green eyes slipped downward.

“You’re being very bad, Dean,” Cas shook his head. Dean cleared his throat.

“What are you gunna do about it?” Dean dragged his eyes away and stepped toward the shower. “I need a shower.”

“You need a spanking,” Cas said quietly. Dean paused, his hand on the glass door to the shower. His silence and abandonment of movement told Cas to keep going. “Strip.”

Dean grinned. He liked when they played this game. He did as he was told, shedding his clothes and standing naked before Cas.

“You’ve been naughty. You know you’re supposed to knock,” Cas clucked his tongue before bending Dean over and spanking him hard. Dean let out a small whimper.

“What was that?!” Sam yelled a few rooms away over the noise of his blow dryer.

“There was a fly!” Castiel shouted back, a finger to Dean’s lips to keep Dean quiet. Dean opened his mouth and sucked Cas’s finger into his mouth. Cas shivered and pulled Dean into the shower.

Cas turned on the water and Dean stood under it, his hands on the wall. Cas trailed his lips across Dean’s ear as he whispered, “You’ve been so bad.” Dean braced himself and Cas spanked him again. Dean turned around and pulled Cas against him, their lips crashing together.

Dean sank to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses down Castiel’s neck to his pelvis. Dean looked up at Cas as he took the angel into his mouth.

“Walk in on me more often,” Cas moaned, his hands tightening in Dean’s hair. Dean licked the head of the angel’s throbbing dick before sliding his lips all the way down to the base. Cas let out a low groan, encouraging Dean. The hunter slid his lips back to the tip and sucked, tasting the precum on his lips.

“Take me,” Dean begged on his knees. Cas pulled Dean up on his feet and turned him around. Dean spread his legs and wiggled his butt at Cas. Cas gave him a lighter spank than before.

Cas got down on his knees briefly to lube Dean’s hole with his spit. He licked Dean, making the hunter shiver. Cas got back up and pressed his dick to Dean’s entrance, teasing him.

“Whoa!” Sam dropped the hair dryer he had been returning to the bathroom. Dean and Cas separated as much as they could in the small shower, which wasn’t much.

“I thought you were showering… uh… alone! Sorry!” Sam’s eyes were shut tight now as he tried to leave the bathroom blind. “Bleach! I need bleach!”

“Bleach is in the laundry room but I wouldn’t advise using it on your eyes,” Cas called after him as he bolted.

Dean started laughing, turning around to face Cas. “Maybe we should lock the door next time.”

Cas kissed Dean before pulling away and stepping out of the shower. “Definitely. You are filthy, though. Take your shower and meet me in your room after. I’ll send Sam out for some pie.”

“Make it cherry!” Dean called after him.

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
